A Tu Lado
by Sonatika-San
Summary: [7 momentos BBRae Week 2014 ] Sin importar las discuciones, los problemas y dificultades que puedan pasar, eso no impedira que esten juntos por el resto de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ;)**

**Aqui reportarme con este segundo reto propuesto por MrRayney del foro ****Opposites Attract: La cafetería de Té & Tofu**

** El reto consiste en 7 momentos de esta pareja para celebrar la semana BBRae implantada en Tumblr, disfruten el primer momento :3**

**Los Jovenes Titanes Pertenecen a Warner Brothers y DC Comics**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1: Discusión<span>**

.

En algún momento de la vida en una pareja siempre hay discusiones, podría ser por cualquier causa en especial o simplemente accidental. Principalmente cuando dicha pareja es opuesta y dispareja, siendo estos técnicamente solo "amigos" esos amigos extraños que no podían estar un solo segundo sin empezar una de sus típicas discusiones. Por cual cosa aparente según sus demás amigos.

Y peor aún, si dichos amigos son en verdad superhéroes con poderes peligrosos. Una situación similar pasaba en la famosa Torre T, hogar de los Jóvenes Titanes, residentes en Jump City Estados Unidos de América. En el Living principal, estaban reunidos todos ellos presenciando como sus dos amigos se "mataban" literalmente con las palabras que se decían.

— **¡Ya te dije que no fui yo! **—Gritó enojado el joven titán verde, mejor conocido por Chico Bestia.

—** ¡Que fuiste tú! **—Gritó por igual la joven titán gótica, mejor conocida como Raven— **¿¡Quien más sería tan estúpido para poner la ropa negra con las sabanas blancas?!**

— **¡Te dije que no fui yo! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?!** —El chico verde no podía estar más exasperado y enojado con su amiga.

—**Eh chicos, tengo que decirles algo**—Trató de intervenir en tono nervioso la joven titán alienígena de nombre Starfire.

— **¡No te metas! **—sus voces se fusionaron en un grito, la pobre alienígena solo se escondió detrás de Cyborg dándole paso al todopoderoso líder titán.

—** ¡Chico cálmense! **—Gritó, más bien ordenó de manera autoritaria el todopoderoso líder titán, mejor conocido como Robin el chico maravilla.

Como si fuera obra del destino, en vez de ellos calmarse se pusieron mas furiosos, con un aura asesina por detrás mirando con odio a Robin, el cual su frente se llenaba de sudor mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Si las miradas mataran, hace siglos ya estaría en el otro mundo.

—**Mejor dejémoslos tranquilos**—Comentó el joven titán mitad-robot, conocido como Cyborg—, **Aun no quiero morir.**

Los titanes restantes estaban en una esquina apartados, naturalmente asustados y empequeñecidos, presenciando con temor la discusión que no parecía tener fin.

— **¡Chico Bestia, solo admítelo!**

— **¡En serio no fui yo, deja de culparme!**

—** ¡No es la primer vez que haces una estupidez así! **—Recordó con una venita sobresaliente de la sien— **¡¿Ya se te olvido la semana pasada, cuando ligaste mi capa con la piyama favorita de Starfire?!**

— **¡Eso fue un accidente!**

— **¡¿Y esto qué es?!** —Raven se cruzó de brazos e arqueó una ceja molesta.

— **¡Un error le pasa a cualquiera! **—Chico Bestia dio media vuelta para no darle la cara a la empática— **¡Los errores son parte del ser humano, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no entiendas ese significado por tu procedencia, no soy perfecto como la señorita _mitad-demonio_!**

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Raven, una y otra vez. Fueron como un cuchillo incrustándose lenta y dolorosamente en su interior, justamente en su oscuro pero no tan oscuro corazón; descruzando sus brazos y abriendo sus ojos de par en par por el asombro. Hubo un silencio incomodo por algunos minutos, ni siquiera los demás titanes se atrevían a abrir la boca. Chico Bestia apenas se había dado cuenta lo que acababa de decir algunos minutos atrás; el enojo ciega hasta la mente más coherente e inteligente. Lentamente se volteó para ver a la empática y quedar frente a frente, mirando esos ojos Amatistas que irradiaban odio y tristeza a la vez.

—**Si tanto te molesta mi procedencia, será mejor que no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra**—Su hilo de voz sonó tan frio y monótono, ya había superado mucho eso de su procedencia, pero simplemente escucharlo de él le dolía sin saber precisamente el porqué—. **Esta discusión no llegara a nada**—Suspiró, y se puso su capa—,** Asique, si me disculpas me retiro.**

—**Rae… en serio lo siento**—Chico Bestia bajo la mirada junto a sus orejas puntiagudas.

—**Te odio…**—Susurró casi inaudible.

— **¿Qué dijiste Rae? **—Inquirido él, levantando la mirada.

— **¡Te odio!** —Gritó furiosa, mientras varias cosas de la sala explotaban envueltas en un aura negra.

—** ¿¡Dime algo que no sepa?! **—A Chico Bestia le dolían sus palabras, naturalmente estaba dolido y dijo lo que en verdad temía que fuera realidad.

— **¿Si lo sabías, porque no dejas de molestarme y me dejas en paz de una maldita vez?**

—**Tal vez vería de hacerte caso…**—Susurró— **¡No sé porque perdía mi tiempo haciéndote reír!**

— **¡Yo nunca te pedí que hicieras eso!**

Las ventanas explotaron una tras otra.

— **¡Solo lo hacía porque me identificaba contigo! **—Apretó los puños y dientes, eso no era algo que ella y los demás debían saber.

— **¡Como si tuviéramos algo en común, solo mírate!** —Señaló con desprecio y desprecio.

—**No, porque tú eres común y corriente ¡¿No es así?!**

— **¡Ya me canse!** —Con sus poderes oscuros se teletransportó a su habitación, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

— **¡No me dejes así argg**! —Chico Bestia más que enojado, salió del living corriendo hacia su habitación.

El resto de los titanes quedaron atónitos y preocupados. El ambiente de la sala de estar estaba más que frio y tenso.

—**Esto fue mi culpa**—A Starfire se le humedecieron sus grandes ojos verdes—**Debí decirles que yo soy la culpable de las sabanas, si no me hubiera quedado solo viendo, nuestros amigos no se hubieran dicho todas esas cosas feas**—Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla izquierda, luego la derecha y así sus ojos derramaban lagrimas sin parar.

Robin puso su mano en el hombro de ella—**También esto es mi culpa Star, como líder tenía que detener esto de inmediato.**

—**Yo también me acobarde, no creí que la discusión se saliera de control, definitivamente será una noche larga**—Mencionó Cyborg mientras daba un suspiro de frustración.

Robin y Starfire asintieron.

Luego cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Aunque quisieran, no podían hacer nada por el momento, tenían que dejar que a sus dos compañeros se le pasara el enojo y que de alguna manera todo volviera a hacer como antes.

Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias actuales, sería algo muy poco probable.

**.**

**.**

**Proximo:Soledad**

* * *

><p><strong>Como por una simple discusión pasan a mayores ._.<strong>

**Pues ,espero que les haya gustado, me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo :3**

**Se despide Sonatika-San**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Jovenes Titanes pertenecen a Warner Brothers y Dc Comics**

* * *

><p><strong><span>2: Soledad<span>**

**.**

Raven apareció en su habitación, caminó a paso lento hasta sentarse en la orilla de su cama, mirando el techo pensativa y molesta a la vez. Creía que ya había superado todo eso de su descendencia. Con todas las cosas que había pasado, no le extrañaba lo mas mínimo que se sintiera bien con su puesto de heroína. Si, estaba muy molesta con Chico Bestia, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si la hizo sentir de nuevo débil con sus palabras. Después de todo era su amigo más cercano. Y por ser empática, sentía tantas energías diferentes que algunas veces si quería saber el porqué lo sentía con precisamente él.

Simplemente suspiró y se recostó en su cama, ya no podía darle mente a eso. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Puso su mano en su frente, aun manteniéndose pensativa y poco a poco cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el silencio y soledad de su habitación.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Oh Si, Chico Bestia estaba muy enojado. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe para luego acostarse en su cama abrazando la almohada. Quería gritar, golpear algo, y sobre todo quitarse ese maldito enojo que tenia con Raven.

_Raven_

Tan solo escuchar ese nombre, le daban tantas sensaciones confortables y únicas a su parecer. Tal vez si fue dura con ella injustamente, pero ella también fue dura con él injustamente por igual.

_Los dos, si que eran unos idiotas._

No sabía cuál de los dos debían disculparse. ÉL reconocía muy bien que era un holgazán de primera, además de despistado y medio atolondrado. Aunque debajo de esa fachada, se encontraba un científico innato. Pero solo recordar eso, pensaba en sus padres biológicos y el dolor que sentía por su perdida.

En todas las discusiones que habían tenido, era él que siempre se disculpaba de primero, ya era hora de que su mejor amiga fuera la que diera el primer paso en su reconciliación.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Eran la 3 de la mañana, afuera de la torre azotaba una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, tan poderosa que averió la energía de la Torre.

Raven se levantó exaltada, sudando frio además de muy nerviosa. Observó su alrededor, viendo su oscura habitación. Abrazó su Almohada y luego suspiró.

—**Realmente, tengo que remodelar mi habitación.**

Se retiró de su cama usando sus poderes y trató de abrir la compuerta, pero no se abría, así que solo se teletransportó fuera de ella. Ya afuera, no se veía nada, oscuridad total. No era que le tuviera miedo, pero había cosas que no se olvidan con el tiempo.

No admitir el miedo, no era una opción. Claro, no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, chocó con alguien dándole un tremendo susto.

— **¿Raven?** —Indagó una voz masculina, algo infantil.

— **¿Chico Bestia?**

—**Lamento haberte asustado**—Se disculpó—**Por cierto, casi no te veo.**

—**Estoy justo al frente de ti**—Indicó la empática.

Chico Bestia de un momento a otro sintió una mano cálida apoderarse de la suya, se sonrojo un poco por el contacto.

—**Así no nos perderemos, espero que no te moleste**—Comentó Raven monótonamente, aunque algo tímida.

—**D-De acuerdo**—El joven verde no salía de la impresión.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Los dos titanes tenían ya un rato caminando a paso calmada los pasillos de la Torre, con el apagón no se vislumbraba casi nada, y era muy difícil saber su ubicación exacta. Era extraño que los demás titanes no se hayan levantado a comprobar, ni siquiera el mismo Cyborg.

Pudieron sentir dos puertas, dedujeron que era la del Living. Y con algo de esfuerzo abrieron las compuertas y entraron. El lugar era iluminado por una luz roja tenue, y en la enorme televisión decía un conteo.

45:05.00 y contando. Para la activación de todos los aparatos y luces.

Ahora no les extrañaba que los demás Titanes estuvieran rendidos cómodamente en sus camas. Mala suerte para ellos dos haberse despertado. Ahora tenían que esperar más de 44 minutos para volver a su habitación y descansar lo que quedaba de esa noche lluviosa. Por una parte Raven podía volver con sus poderes, pero disfrutaba a la compañía de su amigo verde, aunque aun recordaba la discusión. Con algo de desprecio retiró su mano y se alejo de él.

O al menos hizo el intento.

Pero esa mano que tan solo unos segundos acababa de soltar, volvió a tener el agarre de antes pero con más fuerza.

— **¿Por qué no me sueltas?**

—**Solo…**—Tenia su mirada bajada, estaba dudando o no en disculparse con ella, pero en su interior quería que ella lo hiciera primero. Pero su soledad, y vacio que duro en su habitación apenas lo dejaban dormir.

Al notar la mirada del chico verde, Raven pudo entender lo que traba de hacer.

—**No te disculpes Chico Bestia, creo que ya es hora de ser mi turno**—Tras oír eso, el cambia-formas levantó la mirada para estar frente a frente con la de la empática—**Perdón por no haberte escuchado y gritarte todas esas cosas.**

El corazón de del chico se acelero ya que aun no lo podía creer.

—**Yo también lo siento Raven, no debí decirte eso de tu descendencia, ambos sabemos que eres una heroína, y sobre todo buena persona. **—La sonrisa de Chico Bestia fue sincera, ella lo sabía, sin embargo, no podía devolverle una igual, al menos no tan radiante como la de su verde amigo.

Ambos soltaron su mano con lentitud, solo se miraron por varios segundos y apartaron su mirada sonrojada del otro. La situación se volvía algo incomoda, pues ninguno rompía ese silencio sepulcral entre ellos.

Las luces de la Torre T volvieron en un parpadeó, todos los sistemas volvieron a funcionar como antes. Ya no había necesitad de estar en el living, entonces cada quien se despidió y fueron directo a su habitación a descansar.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Raven ya en su habitación, recordó que nunca estaría sola, pues tenía una hermosa familia, que eran los titanes. Además de un Titán verde que a pesar de ser un tonto la mayor parte de las veces, era un buen amigo.

Los monjes de Azarath se equivocaron:

_El destino y la soledad si se puede cambiar._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, tal vez su vida no fue la mejor, ha sufrido y perdido tantas cosas, que sorprenderían a cualquiera. Hubo momentos de soledad que no quisiera recordar, pero había momentos que lo hacía sin su voluntad. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que a pesar de todas las cosas malas, también hubo buenas. Una de ellas era conocer a Raven.

Y que jamás estaría solo:

Porque los Titanes son su familia.

**.**

**.**

**Proximo: Demonios Internos**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se , lo se, ya se termino hace meses la semana BBRae , pero esta que estoy haciendo es del 2014, cuando la termine comensare la del 2015 (Aunque tambien ya paso :'c) <strong>

**De todos modos , disculpen la tardanza TnT No me llegaba nada de inspiracion , ademas de estar ocupada con la universidad :'D**

**Aun asi espero que les haya gustado, me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :3**

**Se despide Sonatika-San**


End file.
